


Cabin Fever

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter finally gets a long-deserved vacation. With Fox and Alex.





	1. Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Series: Yes - final part of the Bad On Two Levels/Remote Viewing Trilogy.

 

Spoilers: Tunguska/Terma, others unintentional 

 

Additional `stuff': First part is almost entirely Walter's POV. Final part (Part Two) is about Walter realising that his dream of `living off the land' is harder than it looks. And Fox and Alex realising that living off the contents of the refrigerator is much easier. I have changed the name of the place they rent. Others like it can be found at: 

http://www.bigbearlakeproperties.com/menufoxfarm.html 

 

****************

 

Six hours. Five hours and forty-one minutes plus at least twenty minutes, or more, before and after take-off. Could be longer. Don't think about that now. Stuck on a small plane with two very excited young men. One either side of me. Fighting over who'll get the window seat. Did I pack my suncream? 

 

`Fox, Alex, come on in here please.' 

 

Why is it that the two of them, usually calm, adult men, revert to toddler behavior the moment they're excited? I can hear them in the hallway outside the bedroom, feet pounding on the floor as they run in. I don't behave like that. I haven't exhibited the kind of behaviour I'll see today since...well, since I was two. It'll start in the cab to the airport. And continue on and on for hours and hours until we land. When it'll start again, just in a different time zone. Which won't make it any less annoying. Time to remind myself again why I'm doing this. Because they deserve something nice in exchange for putting up with me when they could have someone younger, with more hair and a less stressful job. So... 

 

`Walter?' 

 

Fox is slightly more dominant than Alex most of the time, and Alex allows him to be. So Fox's is the first face to appear in the bedroom doorway, Alex immediately behind. 

 

`Sit down.' 

 

Obediently, they both drop onto the bed and look up at me expectantly. 

 

`Remember we have neighbors. Who are probably asleep right now, okay?' 

 

Two puzzled faces stare back at me, one still holding onto his earlier excitement, one now wary and uneasy. Okay, enough of keeping him waiting for three seconds. Alex can't bear suspense. He's always worried something bad will happen. No matter how many good things happen in this house, he's always waiting for the time it'll be bad. 

 

`We're not driving to the cabin.' 

 

That was the wrong thing to say. I can almost see Alex's mental shrug. He wasn't expecting a nice thing, so it's not a surprise for him when it isn't. Fox, on the other hand, is managing to pout, produce tears and frown all at once. Quickly, I lift the lid of my case and hand them their surprise. 

 

Fox grabs at the folder I hand him and starts rifling through it. Alex is more wary, taking his slowly, despite first checking that my expression is sufficiently reassuring that whatever's in the cardboard envelope won't cause him permanent harm. 

 

Tickets. First class tickets. Washington to California. Which cost a fortune. But were worth every cent. That's why I'm doing this. Because of the looks on their faces right now. Well, actually, no. I wouldn't care if they weren't excited. I don't buy them things to make them like me. I'm fairly sure they already do. I buy them... 

 

`Walter! We're flying? To California?' 

 

Fox grabbed Walter, joined, moments later by Alex who didn't understand the fuss over airline tickets but was up for any snuggly stuff. Particularly after the previous day's events. He had felt dreadful for most of the morning, only slightly better during the afternoon when, as promised, Walter had brushed his hair with the vibrating brush, and forced himself to share in Fox's mounting excitement in the evening as the hours before their departure ticked by. He had sensed Walter's mind was elsewhere, and the knowledge left him edgy until bedtime. 

 

Walter saw Alex's confusion and ignored it. He would explain later. Now, he had to work out how to remain dressed long enough to convince Fox and Alex that they needed to hurry up with their packing as the cab would be arriving in around thirty minutes. Or thirty minutes since he had given them each their ticket. Which had been a few minutes earlier. It was hard to keep track of time with a warm hand exploring your chest and a warm tongue invading your ear. 

 

`Are you packed?' Walter ground out. 

 

Fox giggled and nodded. `Yup.' 

 

`Alex?' Walter forced out the word through clenched teeth. 

 

`Yeah.' 

 

Sighing, Walter lay back and surrendered. `Fifteen minutes.' 

 

`You're timing us?' Fox asked incredulously and a little breathlessly. 

 

Walter chuckled. `Yeah. Hurry up.' 

 

Fox obliged with a grin. 

 

************* 

 

Later... 

 

Okay, I was wrong. Alex and Fox didn't fight over the window seat. Fox's mind appears to be elsewhere, and he was last up the steps, so got the aisle seat by default. And didn't say a word. We were both still feeling uncomfortable over the fuss the security staff made about Alex's prosthesis. Almost for the first time, I used my ID badge in our private lives. I managed to get us some privacy in a tiny room while the two men did everything but take Alex's arm to pieces. Grudgingly, they had to agree that it was neither a weapon nor a danger to the plane and its passengers. I guess after years of being examined, stared at and questioned about it, Alex is, superficially, quite matter-of-fact about his disability. But I'm not sure whether having us in the room with him made things better or worse. And Alex isn't likely ever to tell me. I get the feeling that his quietness now is a reaction to his treatment by the two airport staff. I know they were only doing their job. And I know they have to be careful. But they could have been a little more sensitive. In fact, they could hardly have been less sensitive. And now I'm going to have to deal with the consequences. Thanks a bunch guys. 

 

Alex dozed, the constant background noise of the plane and his lack of sleep the previous night taking their toll. He leaned sideways, his head resting on Walter's shoulder, sliding slowly down as he drifted deeper into sleep until Walter lifted him slightly, tucked the arm-rest away and allowed Alex to rest his head on Walter's lap. He curled into a tight ball and slept. Unable to do much without risking waking Alex, Walter dozed too. 

 

`Excuse me sir...' 

 

Walter groaned inwardly. Here it comes. They've seen Alex's arm and their imaginations go into overdrive. 

 

Alex forced a smile onto his face, made sure Walter and Fox were following him and walked across the crowded concourse. I have the letter. Fox has a copy of it. Alex carries it in his hand luggage. Just in case. In case of moments like this. It explains that Alex's prosthesis is just that. Not a weapon, not a hollow tube stuffed with illegal drugs. Just a means of making his day-to-day life a little easier. 

 

`Good morning. Would you like to follow us please?' 

 

This is one of those times I hope Alex keeps his temper. Upset the security staff and we could miss our flights. Or worse. 

 

`Sir, I can't help noticing you have...' 

 

`A prosthesis. A false limb.' Alex said helpfully. 

 

`Yeah. Would you mind taking it off?' 

 

`Now?' Alex asked, his voice taking on a slight edge. 

 

I intervened. Maybe I shouldn't have. But I did. `Er, guys, can we take this somewhere a little less crowded?' 

 

They look at my ID, look at Alex, then look at Fox and me. And decide, thankfully, to be nice. 

 

`Sure. In here.' 

 

Alex is forced to stand in his t-shirt, while they do everything but drill holes in his arm. It's already been through the x-ray scanner and now they're wondering what else to do. Looking at my watch, I realise they're gonna be calling our flight pretty soon. `You in a hurry sir?' 

 

`Our flight is due to check in around nine.' 

 

They both look at the wall clock. `Don't worry. There's a flight every two hours. If you miss this one...' 

 

Great. They're not in any hurry. Thankfully Alex is calm. Worryingly calm, but calm nevertheless. I don't have time to worry about that now. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to worry about it later. After a couple of minutes whispering, they decide Alex's prosthesis is probably harmless. `Thank you sir. Have a good flight.' 

 

Alex doesn't reply, but pulls his t-shirt off and straps his harness on. The two men decide that would be a good point at which to leave us. 

 

Walter jerked awake as Alex was gripped by a nightmare. Deeply asleep, on a crowded plane, there was a limit to what Walter could do to wake him quietly. So he held Alex tightly, gripping his arms, feeling the hard plastic prosthetic digging into his own soft flesh. Alex began to move around and, without a word from Walter, Fox lifted his legs across Walter's, taking a grip on his calves. Between them, they hoped, they could prevent him either injuring himself or causing too much disturbance to the other passengers. 

 

After a few more minutes, Alex was shaking so hard, his own movement woke him suddenly and he struggled momentarily until he realised where he was. And that Walter and Fox were holding him. `Sorry.' He mumbled sleepily. 

 

`It's okay Alex. You're safe. Fox, see if you can get a drink of water for Alex please.' Walter stroked Alex's damp forehead then smiled gratefully at Fox as he got up. 

 

`It's not my fault.' Alex said sadly. 

 

`I know Alex.' Walter said, his eyes following Alex's down to his prosthesis. `They were only doing their job. I'm sure they didn't mean to embarrass you.' 

 

`They should try it.' Alex said bitterly. 

 

`Yes.' Walter said, nodding. `I often think people who stare or make rude remarks should try living as the person they're being mean to.' Alex smiled slightly. `Are we nearly there?' 

 

Walter looked at his watch. `About an hour. Sit up and have a drink. Thanks Fox.' 

 

Walter took the cup from Fox and handed it to Alex. `Your hair's all mussed up. Fox, hand me down my bag please.' 

 

Jealously, knowing what Walter was looking for, Fox groused: `My hair's messy too.' 

 

Walter nodded understandingly. `It is. It's the air conditioning.' 

 

The cabin steward made a coffee run and did a double-take as he wheeled the trolley past the three men. The youngest was leaning back having his hair brushed by the oldest one and the other one was complaining that his hair needed similar attention. Revising his assumption that he had seen everything someone could do on board an aircraft, the steward didn't bother interrupting them.


	2. Conclusion

Despite several days coaxing, Walter and Fox failed to get Alex anywhere near the lake. He would sit on the bank, watching them, but never join them. Walter decided getting Alex in the jacuzzi had been victory enough as far as water was concerned, and stopped suggesting he join them in their daily swim. Alex found some old fishing equipment in a back cupboard, dug for worms, and settled down every morning and evening, waiting for a bite. Walter and Fox assured him there were fish in the lake - they saw them as they swam - and he didn't give up trying for the whole week. His disappointment grew as the days slipped by. 

 

************ 'Our last night.' Fox looked around the cabin as they came in from their evening swim. 

 

'Alex?' 

 

Walter walked to the foot of the staircase. 'Alex!' Getting no reply, and seeing the tray where they left their 4x4's keys was empty, Walter pulled the front door open and stared at the tyre tracks. 

 

'He's probably just gone out for groceries or something.' Fox said, trying and failing to calm his own disquiet at Alex's sudden disappearance. 

 

'Yeah. Probably.' Walter said, looking at his watch and reaching for his cell phone, checking it was switched on. 

 

'Walter!' 

 

Fox's panicked shout had Walter in the kitchen in seconds. 'What?' 

Fox stared mutely at the kitchen floor. The white tiles were spotted with blood. The glass door pane was cracked and they exchanged a look. Their worst nightmare seemed to have come true. Someone had snatched Alex. 

 

************ 

 

Sending Fox out to see if he could find any clue as to why and by whom Alex had been taken, Walter made two phone calls. If they were mistaken, and Alex had left voluntarily, which Walter doubted, he might return home. Their neighbor, Frank Harris, listened to Walter's concerned tone and promised to call the moment he saw Alex return home. 

 

The second call was to a person who relayed his call to someone else who in turn called him back with a cell phone number Walter doubted would still be connected in an hour or two. 

 

'What do you want Skinner?' 

 

Walter swallowed, took a deep, calming breath, then said calmly: 'Do you have Alex?' 

 

'You've lost him? That was careless of you.' 

 

Skinner exploded. 'Listen to me Spender. You harm one hair on...' 

'Skinner, you can stop wasting your breath. I have no idea where he is. I no longer care. Perhaps he had an accident in the lake. I understand he can't swim.' 

 

Walter felt a chill run through his body. The lake. He folded the phone closed and ran outside. 'Fox!' He looked out over the moonlight water. 

 

Fox understood immediately. 'Alex might have...the lake...' 

 

Walter shook his head, dismissing Spender's comment as malicious. 'Alex wouldn't go in the water. And anyway, the bloodstains and the car missing? You think he cut himself, went for a drive then decided to take a twilight swim?' 

 

Fox shuddered. 'I don't know.' 

 

Walter pulled Fox towards him. 'Neither do I. But I'm sure Alex isn't in the lake, okay?' 

 

The two men hugged, then Walter pushed Fox upright. 'I'll call the local sheriff, you go back inside in case Alex calls.' Fox nodded wearily. 'Okay.' 

 

************** 

 

Unable to concentrate on anything, Walter and Fox just sat in the darkening room. Warring with his anxiety over Alex's safety was an almost overwhelming anger at Alex. Walter knew it was wrong to be angry with Alex. But he couldn't stop himself. This was supposed to be their vacation. And now they couldn't leave until Alex was found. 

 

The sound of a car engine, the volume increasing as it neared the remote cabin, had them both on their feet in moments. 

 

Alex emerged from the Jeep, oblivious to the trouble he had caused. Or was in. 'Sorry, I was a little longer than I thought I would be. What's up?' Suddenly, the looks on Fox and Walter's faces made him uneasy. 

 

'Alex, where the Hell have you been?' Walter ground out. 

 

'Shopping.' Alex held up the several bags he carried. 

 

'Get inside. Fox, take the shopping into the kitchen.' 

 

Although he wasn't the one in trouble, Fox's hands shook as Alex handed him the plastic bags. 'You didn't leave a note.' He hissed. 

Alex swore quietly. 'I forgot.' 

 

'Inside Fox!' Walter snapped. 

 

************ 

 

'Sit down Alex. While you still can.' Walter said, his facial muscles twitching. 

 

'I forgot the note.' Alex said quickly. 

 

'There's blood in the kitchen. And a broken window.' 

 

'I cut myself on one of the fish hooks. And the rod kinda got poked through the glass. A guy's coming from town tomorrow to fix it.' 

Alex rushed the explanation out, knowing it was wasted on Walter. He had forgotten one of their cardinal rules. Never, ever, leave the house without leaving a note. 

 

'I'm not going to punish you tonight for two reasons. Firstly, I'm too angry. Secondly, although this normally wouldn't bother me, you're going to be spending a lot of time sitting down tomorrow and I don't want you to spend the flight home fidgeting. Dammit Alex, we thought...' 

 

Walter didn't have to finish the sentence. Alex could imagine what he was about to say. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 

 

'Bed Alex. Now. In your own room. Go.' 

 

Dismissed, Alex fled the room. 

 

The shopping was stored and Fox came cautiously back into the living room. He knew better, as did Alex, than to interrupt Walter when he was delivering a lecture. But the room was silent, and he walked across to the couch. Walter was sitting, hunched over, head bowed, hands covering his face. 

 

'I could kill him Fox. With my bare hands. Right now. For what he put us through, I could kill him.' Walter's voice shook almost as much as his body. 

 

'I know.' Fox nodded. 'He just didn't think...' 

 

Walter uncurled and looked up. 'I have to punish him.' 

 

Fox looked away, uncomfortable at the topic of discussion. 'Okay. Not tonight though.' 

 

Walter shook his head. 'No. I'd hurt him tonight.' 

 

'You'll hurt him tomorrow.' Fox said, not understanding. 

 

'I never, ever punish you when I'm angry.' 

 

'Yes you do!' Fox protested. 

 

Walter smiled wryly. 'No, Fox. I might sound angry. But I'm always calm enough to know exactly what I'm doing.' 

 

Fox was unconvinced. 'You always sound really angry.' 

 

'If I have to punish you, I usually have been. That's why you have corner time. 

 

Or lines.' 

 

'To give yourself time to calm down.' 

 

Walter nodded. 'Yeah.' 

 

'You shouldn't make Alex wait.' Fox said uneasily. 

 

'He deserves to be kept waiting.' Walter said angrily. 

 

'No he doesn't.' Fox said, shaking his head. 

 

Walter sighed, got up and stretched his hands above his head. 

'No, he doesn't.' 

 

'I'll, um, write some notes for the next people. The water tank needs time to heat up and the ice maker blocks up.' 

 

Walter smiled at Fox, hugging him tightly. 'Who would have thought you would end up as my conscience.' 

 

'You were going to punish him tonight anyway, weren't you.' 

 

Walter nodded. 'Yeah. But I'm pleased you thought about him enough to argue with me.' 

 

'He needs us.' Fox said, dismissing the compliment as his face colored. 

 

'Right now he needs my hand on his bare ass.' Walter said, almost to himself. 

 

Fox knew better than to interrupt Walter's train of thought when he was about to punish one of them and said nothing as Walter ascended the stairs. 

 

Alex heard the door open. He didn't bother turning round. He was already in so much trouble, risking Walter's further wrath for not being asleep just wasn't worth it. 

 

`Alex, I know you're awake. Turn round and face me please.' 

 

That was different. Walter sounded sad. Which was his fault too. He sighed and rolled over. 

 

`Alex, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to punish you tomorrow. It's not fair to make you wait.' 

 

For a moment, during the first part of Walter's slow, softly-spoken speech, 

 

Alex had begun to think he was going to get away with being yelled at. Then 

 

Walter had clarified his comment. This was not good. Tomorrow was, well, tomorrow. Not today. Certainly not right now. 

 

`Tell me what you did wrong.' 

 

`I didn't leave a note.' 

 

`About?' 

 

`Where I was. The blood. The broken glass.' 

 

`And?' 

 

`You didn't know where I was.' 

 

`Alex, I'm going to make this punishment so memorable, you won't even leave the room without leaving a note.' 

 

`Okay.' Alex said resignedly. 

 

Walter got up. `Fox, come up here please.' 

 

What was bad just got worse. Not only was he going to be punished, but Fox was going to be in the audience. Alex started to breathe heavily. 

 

`Calm down Alex! There's a long way to go yet.' Walter said firmly. 

`Yeah?' Fox appeared in the doorway. 

 

`Fox, I'm going to tell you to do something and you're going to do it. No arguing, no refusal, just get on with it.' 

 

Fox looked from Walter's determined expression to Alex's terrified face. `Uh, okay.' He hated the idea of watching Walter punish Alex. But he guessed that was part of the punishment, and flopped onto the bed. 

 

Walter unhooked his belt. `I hope you won't forget this evening for quite a while Alex.' He handed the belt to Fox then unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to his ankles. 

 

`Walter, what are you doing?' Fox's words followed Alex's confused look. They never, ever, got intimate before or immediately after a punishment. 

 

Walter hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs. `You're going to punish me. Twelve strokes. And you, Alex, are going to watch. Maybe this way you'll think twice before you break one of our rules again.' 

 

Although the scenario was one Fox had dreamed of as a fantasy, he realised with a sickening jolt that the reality was different. And there was no way, absolutely definitely no way, he was going to be able to go through with it. `I can't do this.' He whispered. 

 

`Yes you can.' Walter asserted, leaning forward over the bed, his head inches from Alex's body. 

 

`No Walter! No, please no! I'm sorry. Noooo!' Alex screamed, scrambling up the bed, hugging his body in a tight ball. 

 

Not caring about disobeying Walter, Fox ran from the room. 

 

Walter heard the sounds of Fox vomiting, mixing with Alex's keening sobs as he rocked his body on the bed. 

 

Pulling his underwear and jeans back up, he called: `Fox, rinse your mouth and get back in here. It's over.' 

 

The bedroom door opened a few inches and Walter saw Fox's anxious eyes scanning the room. When he was sure Walter was fully dressed, he walked back in, holding a glass of water. 

`Alex, I know you were scared. It's over now. But that's how scared Fox and I were that something had happened to you.' 

 

Alex fought for breath and self-control. He was silent for a long time, then sniffed, taking the glass of water from Fox and draining it in two long sips. `Don't ever, ever, ever do that again!' He realised his tone was a little too loud, and bowed his head. 

 

Eyebrows raised, Walter said: `You took the words right out of my mouth Alex. Fox, is it still warm outside?' 

 

Fox opened a window and leaned out. `Yeah. Sticky. It might storm.' 

 

`I think we all need to cool off. And as this bath's not big enough, the next best thing is...' 

 

Fox's eyes lit up. `The jacuzzi.' 

 

Walter nodded. `Alex?' He reached out his hand. Alex grasped it tentatively. `I'm sorry I didn't leave a note.' 

 

Walter helped him off the bed, then put an arm around Fox's shoulders. `That's done with now. Let's move on.' 

 

`Are you still going to punish me tomorrow?' Alex asked timidly. 

 

`No Alex.' Walter said firmly. Alex needed to know the incident was closed. `I think you've been punished enough, don't you.' 

 

Alex nodded fervently. 

 

************* 

 

The three men lay back in the bubbling water, Alex sandwiched between Walter and Fox. They each had a cold beer and Walter took a long sip of his. `Maybe we'll book this cabin again next year.' He suggested. 

 

Alex and Fox looked at each other. `Yeah.' They answered in unison. 

 

End


End file.
